Before I Saw Anything Else
by LITERALLYLEN
Summary: It is time, the thing that has stolen him from her. It is time that has taken away the simplicity and purity that life had once held. It is life's tendency of moving on that has clawed the memories from her mind, memories of him, of her, of the way he had sworn to her, and they way she had excepted it…Knowing that the exchange of words meant more to him than a simple promise. (N/S)


**Author's Note: Hey lovelies, i'm reposting this just in case it looks familiar3 If you let me know what you thought i'd love you for ever and evers!**

 **.-**

" _"He saw her before he saw anything else in the room."_

-F. Scott Fitzgerald

 **.-**

As she watches his large hand hug her cheek, the woman could not stop the sardonic grin from carving into her features.

What a wicked thing life is. She expected this day to be enveloped in darkness. For the clouds to be pouring rain as if coming from an endless stream. For there to be barely a person in attendance…But of course, that would be ridiculous. For an event as ironic as such, every detail should be flawless.

 _Which it is_.

The day is one of beauty, with a gentle breeze tousling through the open garden landscape. and soft Clumps of cotton drifting overhead in the wide expanse of the cyan sky, only permitting rays of sunlight to peer through branches, and to dance across the cluster of people seated in the shaded area.

The spectators watch as one of the most surprising unions is performed before their very eyes.

The women eye the brides gown in envy. She is absolutely stunning, there is no doubt in that. With her strands of cobalt tied into an elegant knot on the top of her head, accentuating her wide orbs of sapphire, and the glow that traces her every movement. Her excitement seems to radiate from her very being, and infects them all, like an illness.

Even though, her excitement is endearing, it seems to distort her soon-to-be husbands true emotions.

From the naked eye, the famed ninja seems content, _happy even_ , but _she_ knows better.

 _She_ stands in the back roe, attempting to be shrouded by the shade. Her chest pounds roughly as her gaze takes in his expression. He is so void of the boy she had once known. The boy who had put all in front of himself, the boy that had done everything he could in attempt to be excepted by anyone, by everyone. The boy who had looked at her with eyes of sparkling cerulean, and acted as if she was the most delicate, and precious treasure there ever was…So pure, so simple.

It almost feels as if this man has stolen that boy right from her grasp….Though the coral haired woman is well aware to the ridiculousness to that thought.

It is time, the thing that has stolen him from her. It is time that has taken away the simplicity and purity that life had once held. It is life's tendency of moving on that has clawed the memories from her mind, memories of him, of her, of the way he had sworn to her, and they way she had excepted it…Knowing that the exchange of words meant more to him than a simple promise. _They had meant more to her as well_.

 _After all they were a promise of a life-time, a promise that he had fulfilled._

 _Her_ reveries are shattered once she catches _his_ lips latching onto the blue haired woman's. So gingerly, so unsure.

Sakura gives a rough shake to her head. _He is not questioning his actions, so neither should you_. She scolds herself. _He has realized what he had always wanted, and you had helped me in doing so…So quit acting as if this is the end of something_.

 _Her_ self rebuke is shattered once she feels an unexpected hand clamp onto her shoulder.

Cautiously, she shifts to spot the interloper…The pounding in her chest subsiding substantially once catching on the familiar obsidian orbs that she has come to know so well over the years of her admiration towards him.

"So am I to late to watch him become a man?" He questions with a half-grin, that at one point, would have made her heart palpitate irrationally, and her knees go weak with want.

"I'm afraid so," Sakura responds while her smile relaxes, no longer attempting to appear so happy,, and her gaze strays back to the newly wed pair.

She hear's him mutter, _"Seems as if I'm always to late these days."_

"That makes two of us."

 **.-**

The celebrations commence for the remainder of that night…It had been so long sense their small village of Knoha had a true event to celebrate, the civilians had gone all out.

Most are garnished in traditional clothing, and dance proudly in the open streets, while the remainder mingle with others,, their laughter washing through the open air. The entirety of the small village has come to bless the new couple.

The newly weds appear as if sone onto one another's sides. Most commend them for being such a _per found_ pairing, and talk of how beautiful their family will be.

Hinata responds with a warm grin, and chortles about their plans for the upcoming future, as Naruto merely shrugs off the questioning with a playful chuckle and a _"It will end how it is meant to."_

 **.-**

Naruto finds himself besides Hinata, speaking with yet another woman, whom is commemorating their newly established marriage. He is tired, and restless so his gaze glazes over the crowd of friends and loved ones, in search of someone _he_ wishes to _actually_ speak with.

The golden haired man could have sworn seeing Sasuke in the area at one point, but it seems that his mysterious brother has vanished yet again…Though prior to the ninja becoming to frustrated, his eyes catch on _her._

She is lovely, even when she tries not to be. She wears dark clothing, and has wrapped her coral main into a modest bun. The drench of moonlight permeates against her petite frame, as if some sort of beacon from the heavens. Her ordinarily creamy tone has become a ghostly shade of white, and her eyes of emeralds seems to burn through the darkness.

He notes that she is standing on the outskirts of the reception, her shoulders squared, and posture poised. She obviously feeling an obligation to attend the celebration, rather than an actual want to be here.

Following an instinct that has become second nature to him through the years, he politely excuses himself from the conversation and heads towards where she stands.

Shocked at his sudden outburst, Hinata is about to question Naruto of his actions…Though the words are caught in her throat once she spots _her_ standing in the direction he is walking. And at the sight of him walking towards _her_ , on their wedding night of all times, a peace of Hinata seems to break…A stream of pain coursing through her dainty form…Unaware to how familiar she will become to this painful sensation in the years to come.

Hinata, completely ignoring the woman before her, wonders if their will ever be a day where the first person in Naruto's dreams is not _Sakura Haruno, where she will be as crucial to him as he is to her._

 ** _.-_**

The soft breeze from earlier in the day, has now become an irritable chill. Sakura starts to rub her hands against her bare forearms, cursing herself for not having left earlier on with Sasuke.

With a surrendering sigh, the woman turns her back to the crowd, no longer wishing to keep up this facade of jubilance. However, before she is able to retreat, her ears pick out his voice from the hundred others.

 _He_ is calling her name, the way he had all those years prior, back when their days were spent in the academy. Back before life had become so _screwed up_.

Slowly, she turns to face him, her breath hitching once their eyes lock.

So much has transpired through the ears subsequent to the final war, and now this most recent threat…It is peculiar observing one another without a dark cloud of fear looming over their shoulders…Though, Sakura may argue that his wedding could be considered a _dark cloud_.

"Sakura-Chan," he grins, obviously touched that she had decided to attend his wedding to Hinata.

Sakura can help but return the kind smile. He has always had that effect on her. After all, he is Naruto. He is the light, the joy, the person who will always be the protector of all. And even now, when she is feeling most fragile, on such a dark night, he is able to allow his blazing light to shine.

Sakura parts her lips, wanting to give him a greeting as well, though she could not. Her mind is to busy focussing on the way he had called her _Sakura-Chan_.

Once hearing him calling her that, it is as if Sakura's mind had pulled it from the open air. Holding it, squeezing it, _tasting it_ …Savoring the sound of him saying that simple suffix…Well aware to the expiration date it held.

"Is something the matter?" He queries innocently.

"No!" She exclaims quickly, a soft tint coloring her cheeks. "I'm fine."

Naruto nods, completely unconvinced to her pitiful attempt at nonchalance.

"Sakura-Chan, I may not be a medic, though I am not a _complete_ fool. You _can_ tell me what is truly troubling you."

"It's nothing Naruto," the coral haired girl persists…Though she concedes once watching his features twist into an expression of doubt.

"…I was just surprised in hearing you call me _Sakura-Chan_. That's all, I swear." She assures with a grin that is slightly to forced.

Naruto raises one of his golden brows, confused in her words. "Why would you be surprised in that?"

Sakura gives a role of her eyes towards the man's density.

 _"Naruto_ ," she chides with a hand pressing against one of her hips. "You just got married! Do you honestly think it appropriate to call another woman, _who is not Hinata_ , Whatever-Chan?"

"I suppose not…" He nods with his gaze straying down to the moist covered grass beneath his feet.

They stay like that for a moment to long. With his gaze focussed on the ground, and her's on him.

"…Why does this feel like a goodbye?" He questions with a voice resembling a child's whom's favorite toy had just been taken away…Hallow, and hushed.

Sakura had been startled once hearing him speak…It had been quiet between them for so long…

"Maybe it should be." Sakura reasons. "I mean, you're married now, Sasuke plans on traveling, and I…I think I may attempt to pursue a career as a medic ninja…The world is peaceful, there really is no reason for _team 7_ to continue such a strong relationship-"

"You and Sasuke meant more to me than a simple team," he states matter-of-factly, interrupting her line of words, that truly upset him greater and greater as each escape her plump lips.

"I know that Naruto," Sakura sighs, her voice drenched in compassion for the ninja before her. "But maybe that's why we should say goodbye… _Not forever_. Just long enough for you to focus on Hinata, and your family, and career…We all need to be selfish for the moment."

The next course of actions takes the woman completely in shock.

He takes a step forward, completely eliminating the few inches that parts them, and envelops her into a tender embrace.

If asked, Sakura would not be able to pin point the exact amount of time that they stood their, simply tangled into one another. Whether it was a minute, or _an hour_. Either way, Sakura is sure to enjoy every last second of the warmth, of his familiar sent of outdoors, and sunlight, at the steady beating to his chest…She will remember each aspect that makes him, _him_ , and will tuck them into a small part of her thoughts, that are exclusively about him, and only him.

Sakura feels an aching once he starts to tug away from the embrace, such an alien feeling to her…Ordinarily, _she_ is the one to let go…But perhaps this is a good sign…..Perhaps this sudden shift means that he had taken her words too heart, and plans to focus all his energy towards his newly proclaimed wife, and family.

"You will be the greatest medic that has ever touched upon this world," the blonde whispers prior to planting a gentle kiss atop her forehead, and returning to the others…Being greeted with the kind smile and warm hug by his now wife.

Sakura starts to feel the burning tears swelling in the back of her eyes. How is it that he knows her so well.

How is it that he could speak the simplest of words, but hold so much intimacy. And how is it that he could make it a point to touch her greatest of insecurities, and yet make her feel as if she truly is that pure girl that he imagines her to being. As if she isn't broken, as if she could be someone that is worthy for him…

Before she can do or speak anything she is sure to regret, Sakura races towards her home. Away from the cluster of people, away from the noise, but most of all _away from him_.

 **.-**

The weeks subsequent to the wedding are slow. Days seem to drag on in a hazy blur, Sakura feeling as if she is merely going through the motions. She doesn't feel herself truly smile sense _the last_ time they had spoken. Beneath the sparkling starlights, on the night he had wed another.

Though, eventually those long days become weeks, which in turn become months…Which some how add up to a year…A year sense their final, _true_ conversation, A year sense she had let him go, and he had let her go in turn.

Even though they haven't spoken directly, Sakura makes it a point to keep tabs on him, just to make sure he is alright, if nothing else. The task hadn't been hard, considering who he is.

Sakura has heard that he has been named the seventh Hokage…An accomplishment that makes her heart swell with pride. She is also aware that he and Hinata are expecting their first born in a matter of months…A peace of news that makes an odd sort of emotion to wash over the woman…A mixture of joy, and distain….Though, once the anger becomes to overwhelming, she reminds herself that this is what _she_ had instructed for him to do, and that she should be glad that such a close friend of her's has found such grace in his life.

While Naruto has accomplished his long striven after goals, Sakura had also been busy in her own right.

She continues her training with Tsunade, yet attempting to become a medic… _The greatest medic that has ever touched upon this world._

However, the teachings are frustratingly difficult, and slow to master. Sakura often finds herself complaining to her close friend, _Ino_. The platinum blonde perhaps the only person willing to listen.

When Sakura's time isn't spent learning from Tsunade, chatting with Ino, or sitting in her solitude, she finds herself spending more and more nights with _him_.

Their kisses are quick, and heated.

The tip of his tongue tracing her lips, and her hands knotting into his messy, mop of ebony.

He lifts her from the ground, as if she weighed nothing more than a pedal, and roughly lays her against the sofa's cushions.

Her legs are wrapped around his lean torso, as she assists in the removal of her clothing.

Their is no tenderness in their movements, only lust, and passion…But the vacancy of the gentleness does not bother the forest eyed woman…After all, this _little arrangement_ isn't one of dream like romance…But rather, purely release….A release from her chronic loneliness, and one from his constant doubt of himself and the path he wishes to pursuit.

Their interactions hadn't started off this way…Post the final battle, Sakura and Sasuke did grow a true friendship, one where she let go of the pain he had inflicted upon her, he had allowed his walls to come down, _completely_ , and they both waved away the notion of any sort of romantic relationship between them.

However, Sasuke had noticed the persistent frown molded into the beautiful woman's features following Naruto and Hinata's wedding, and Sakura had taken account of his reluctance to truly follow his dreams and travel outside of their tiny village.

This _arrangement_ had been created to help the _both of them_ …And it had, in some respects.

 **.-**

It had been a few months post the start of their constant _meetings_ , when she had discovered what had happened.

She stands in the master restroom of her newly purchased home, clad in only her undergarments .

The tips of her fingers tentatively brush over the sensitive skin of her abdomen…

Sakura had done the math…It has ben over two months sense she was paid a visit by her _monthly acquaintance._

She is terrified to her discovery. Terrified to the implications this may cause, and the scorn she will receive from the villagers.

And for an instant, she feels a need to run. Just to escape her lackluster of a life, and begin anew in some other village, far away…Perhaps where it snows, and none know of her, and nothing could act of a possible reminder towards _him_ …However, this insignificant thought is blown off with a rough shake of the head.

What a pathetic sight she is. half naked, most likely pregnant with a man's child, a man she does not love, and all the while pining over another. Another who obviously has no lingering feelings towards her.

Prior to Sakura being swallowed in the fear of her discovery, she forces herself to walk into her closet, and get dressed…This simple task proving difficult with her limbs feeling as if led.

She clumsily steps out of her home, and across the village to meet Sasuke.

 **.-**

Sakura is thankful when finding him in his home…No unnecessary searching required.

"Hey Sakura," he greets with a friendly, lopsided grin. "Come in," he slides to the side of his door, so to allow her access.

She attempts to return the smile, though she suspects the result to have been some sort of mangled mess.

Once she steps indoors, her gaze rakes over the modest, apartment like, surroundings…So unlike the house he had been raised in…Though, Sakura suspects that to being the very reason he has decided in spending the first few years of his adult life here…A place where he can begin again, where he can experience life in ways he never had before.

After her examination of the home, she turns to her long time friend…In no mood for pleasantries.

"Sasuke," she states bluntly, no longer adding the endearing suffix to his name, as she had in her youth. "We need to talk."

They sit.

He offers her a drink,

she declines.

He is worried.

she sits unswervingly.

She tells him of her possible pregnancy, and watches in dismay as a look of horror etches into his ashen features.

All she can here is his mutters of _"i'm sorry,"_ Constant, like the beat of a drum…

 _I'm sorry._

 _I'm sorry._

 _I'm sorry._

Sakura soon becomes tiresome of his apologies, and demands his focus.

"Sasuke, this is not your fault…We were both there, and this happened to the both of us."

He nods, though disbelief continues to reside in his expression.

He offers to marry her…

She declines.

His head pops up, shocked.

She explains to him that they do not love each other… _Not in the way a man and wife should, and_ He agrees without hesitation…

They continue to speak with one another, to discuss what would happen, what _should_ happen to ensure this child's happiness.

The light out doors turns to dark, and back to light again.

By the morning, they have decided upon their fate.

Her head rests on his shoulder endearingly, and his hand rubs soothing circles on her back with a intimate kind of familiarity.

Sakura would have the child, though Sasuke will not be an active father…At least not the way most would believe a father to act.

He concedes into her want of raising the child alone. _Better to have an uncle, rather than an unhappy father._

Sasuke had been ashamed in her blunt honesty, but knows that she is correct. He is yet completely confused in who he is as a man, and has no right of screwing up a child's life as well…Although, he does decide, inwardly, that he will send his friend, and their child as much as he could…With trinkets, toys, and money…Anything to help Sakura raise his child.

In years to come, she would question him to why he sent the packages…Which is when Sasuke would simply shrug, and act none-the-wiser.

 **.-**

Sakura was alone when it happened.

She is sitting in her kitchen, a glass of ice water in her grasp.

Her pregnancy has lasted weeks post Tsunade's prediction, and the pain of carrying the fetus has gotten to her. Even sitting, as she is at the moment, creates extreme fatigue.

With a frustrated release of the breath, Sakura stands to spill the remainder of her drink into the sink...However, before she could reach the faucet…Her knees start to shake, and she hears the splatter of liquid hit the ground.

Frantically, the fair haired woman throws the glass over her shoulder, and races towards the hospital…Using every ounce of her strength to make the trip.

Once she does make it to the front doors, her knees finally give way, and all she can recall prior to the darkness…Is the hands of nurses catching her before she falls.

.-

Sakura remembers nothing more than the chatter of women surrounding her pregnant form. The sweat trickling from her naked skin…And the pain, the utter pain…Her screams, and the odd sensation it had been when squeezing the melon like creature from her dainty form.

The first memory Sakura is able to recollect, where there isn't the haze of pain or drugs, is the first instant she was able to hold her new born daughter.

She is alone in the hospital room, cradling the infant in her arms.

Soft rays of sunlight peek into their room, softly caressing the infants miniature features, further exemplifying her angelic beauty.

She has adopted her father's ebony strands, and soft grin. The girl's eyes are clear oceans…So pure, so innocent…So much like _his._ Like _Naruto._

Sakura allows a bitter chuckle to escape her lips, well aware to the absurdity of her observation.

It is that very same night that the woman returns to her home, though this time, she will not be alone.

 **.-**

His strides are wide, and quick paced, he knowing the precise directions towards her home.

A soft chill has crept into the warm air, indicating the quickly arriving autumn months. Though, he does not notice. His focus being solely concentrated on seeing _her_.

"Naruto-Kun!" A soft voice chirps. "Slow down will you."

Allowing a sigh of frustration to escape his lips, Naruto turns around, so to face his wife and their now two year old child, Bolt. A forced smile has been molded into his expression.

"I just want to make it there before sunset Hinata," he explains with an undertone of annoyance.

"Well it does not mean you should be acting as if you were participating in a marathon," the cobalt haired woman mutters as she catches her breath, post finally catching up with her husband of nearly 3 years.

"Take the boy, will you." She nearly demands in her ever timid tone, whilst handing the man the miniature blonde.

Naruto does not respond, but merely takes the boy in his arms.

Much to Naruto's chagrin, the pair commence their walk once more, but this time around, he must force himself to not get ahead.

"So who do you suppose the father is?" The young woman queries, strands of her short cut hair flying in her face. "Some of my friends suspect Lee, though I suppose that he would be more than proud to announce his being the father to Sakura's child…Don't you agree?"

"I have no idea," the blue eyed man admits, attempting not to let the emotions evoked by her question show…It isn't an unreasonable inquiry…In complete honesty, that had been the question that had plagued his thoughts ever sense his hearing of Sakura Hardino's apparent pregnancy… _Only a mere two months prior_.

Hinata eyes her husband's hard expression warily. Over the years, she fancies herself to be an expert when it comes to reading her _Naruto Kun's_ expression…And she is well aware to his apparent disliking to the thought of _Sakura_ with another man.

Hinata parts her lips, wanting to assist his sour mood, though before she can…They have arrived to the home.

It is a modest looking house, especially when compared to _their_ near mansion. Hinata also finds it odd that the front yard is bare of any flowerbeds, or any sort of gardening… _Not pretty in the least_. Just a block of bricks.

Naruto gives no time to pay attention to the exterior of the home, and whether or not it seems presentable.

In seconds he has made it to the front doors, and has knocked three separate times.

Naruto can hear the hushed footsteps through the oak doors. The tension pressed against his gut increasing greatly as each second passes on…He had convinced and unconvinced himself in making this trip about a hundred times…Though, he had ultimately decided in it.

After all, he is the Seventh Hokage, he should visit her, for respect purposes towards the Hardino name if nothing else…Though, both he and Hinata are well aware to his true motives.

For once in the past three years, Naruto wishes to be near _her_ , outside of some sort of event, or randomly across Kanoha, where they must hold a layer of formality, and act as simple acquaintances rather than good friends.

Before a moment too long, one of the double doors opens. Naruto hitches his breath in the mere sight of her…It appears as if she grows more and more beautiful each time they meet.

Her waves of coral tumble down her shoulders in a mess, and her skin is pale, she being in an obvious need for sleep, though, Naruto can only see the beautiful woman that will always capture a significant peace of his heart.

"Naruto?" She questions with a single raised brow, obvious confusion warping in her eyes of jade.

"Good afternoon Hardino Sakura." Hinata's small voice addresses, so the other woman is sure to notice her presence.

Sakura startles slightly once hearing the alien voice speak her name…Her vision widens, so that it is not simply Naruto before her. She now notices the child in his right arm , and the woman besides him. _His son and wife_.

"Hinata…" Sakura greets, uncaring towards the improperness of her words. "Forgive me Hokage Uzumaki, but I hadn't expected you and your family to pay me a visit."

At the sound of her melodic voice calling him _Hokage_ rather than, _Naruto_ , truly hurts him more than any physical assault could…It feels as if a cold hand has wrapped around his heart, and squeezed as hard as it could.

"We thought that we could give our blessings to the new born child," Naruto states in a slightly wavering tone.

"Of course," Sakura nods indifferently, an emotion that Naruto is unable to read running across her face. "Please, come in." She widens the door to allow the Uzumaki family into her small home.

 **.-**

The three some follow the petite woman into the child's nursery, finding that the new born has started to wake from her nap that Sakura had laid her in only an hour prior.

"She's beautiful," Hinata speaks with a friendly grin, now holding the sleepy form of her son."Motherhood truly becomes you Sakura."

"Thank you," Sakura responds with a smile of her own as she lifts the child into her embrace.

Her gaze strays towards the blonde Hokage, curious to see what he thinks of her daughter.

Once her gaze lands on him, it feels as if the rug has been slipped right from beneath her feet…What a fool she must be…

Of course he must see it…He, besides herself, knows Sasuke better than any other.

Of course Naruto can take notice of the lazy grin that the new born holds…Or her sable mop…Of course he knows who the father is.

At the sight of his broken expression, it feels as if her heart is crumbling, like some sort of fragile pastry.

"So what is her name?" Hinata's soft spoken voice pierces the air, forcing Sakura to drag her gaze from him.

"I haven't decided," she admits in a nearly frightened tone…Not frightened in his reaction, but in the implications that his finding out will cause for the near and distant future.

"Perhaps the father will have an idea," Hinata suggests disparagingly.

"Hinata!" Naruto exclaims, shocked to her remark.

"Actually, the father isn't really going to be part of her life." sakura answers smoothly, despite the snideness laced in the other woman's tone.

"Bolt seems tired," Naruto points out apathetically. "Perhaps you should put him to sleep."

Sensing her husband's annoyance, Hinata agrees without a single quarrel.

"Just please make sure to remember that we are meeting Kakashi for dinner tonight," Hinata pleads before walking out of the infants nursery, leaving behind a sent of jasmine, and a sour taste in Naruto's mouth.

"I'm sorry for her abrasiveness," he mutters once the door shuts. His gaze yet lingering anywhere but into her's.

"Don't worry about it Naruto," she waves his apology away. "I'm smart enough to know that there would be some whispers behind my back…She's just curious."

Naruto does not reply, instead, allows a heavy silence to come over them…A silence that seems to go on for infinite minutes.

"So what is _he_ doing that's more important than being a father?" The blonde asks, while looking down at the lovely baby in Sakura's arms.

The woman's heart sinks once hearing his question, confirming her suspicions to his knowledge.

"How did you know?"

"I've already told you Sakura…I'm no fool…I'm just curious to how he could leave behind the woman who has loved him sense childhood, and his daughter-"

"That's just it Naruto," Sakura interjects. "I don't love him…I haven't for a long while…and when we found out about my pregnancy, we both agreed that he is not ready to be a father, and i am not ready to depend on _anyone_ quite yet…But he will still be part of her life, just not as her father."

Naruto's eyes widen, completely disregarding her last sentence, and only focussing on the fact that she had admitted that she does not love Sasuke, and nor has she in quite some time.

"If you don't love him, then how did this happen? How did you become pregnant with _his_ child," the blonde nearly shouts, disbelievingly.

A subtle tint of red colors the woman's pale cheeks, embarrassed to telling her longtime companion the truth of their meetings…The fact that it had been the only thing keeping her from completely falling into despair post his marriage to Hinata…And the news of their own child.

"Now that's non of your business, now is it," Sakura states matter-of-factly, while gingerly placing the girl back into her crib.

"I suppose not," the man mutters with slight frustration.

Another hefty silence grows between them, with him staring intently at the coral haired woman, and she gazing down towards her daughters now slumbering form.

For an instant, Sakura feels a surge of jealousy towards the angelic girl…Yearning for the simple frivolousness of childhood, and the indulgence of the ignorance of youth, and the belief that your life has been planned out for you, and all you must do is go through it, unexpecting the decisions that will ultimately sculpt both you and your existence.

"Sarada."

Sakura shifts her gaze towards Naruto, surprised in his sudden outburst.

"Excuse me?"

"You should name her Sarada," he elaborates, moving his gaze so to meet her soft emeralds…Both stunned by the shock that runs down their respective spines at the mere connection of their stares.

And suddenly, Sakura has been thrust in the passed.

She sees an entire cafeteria filled with students and their lunches.

She remembers a blonde haired boy, clutching his stomach dramatically, acting as if he may fall over due to his hunger.

She sees her younger self rolling her eyes exasperatedly, and offering the boy a peace of her lunch.

The way he had eaten the salad in two bites.

His gracious " _thank yous_."

And her annoyed " _your welcomes."_

 _That's a beautiful name…Thank you…"_

" _"You're welcome," he replies in a hush._

 _Preceding the quiet swallowing the room once more, Sakura is surprised when feeling his hand clamp over her's…So gently._

 _She can't help but feel the story that his hand holds…the scars of a warrior, of the battles that he had fought, the battles that they had fought together…_

 _Sakura forces her eyes to stray from his hand, and onto his face, which is surprisingly closer than before._

 _"Are you happy?" He questions before she has a chance to ask him what he is doing._

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"Are you happy?" He questions once more._

 _"…Yes" Sakura is not sure why she lied…Perhaps she had supposed that she was indeed happy, that having a daughter would be enough for her…_

 _"Good…Just, stay happy…Okay?"_

 _"Okay," she agrees, starting to become unnerved by the intensity in his eyes…So serious…So unlike him…_

 _But perhaps it is?_

 _Perhaps it may not be like the Naruto she knows, but precisely who the Hokage Uzumaki is like._

 _"I should get going," he informs with a slight sadness to dye his expression._

 _"Of course," Sakura nods._

 _She walks him, his wife, and their now asleep son, out of her home, forced to watch as the perfect family of three walk further and further from her._

 _Eventually, she shuts her door, forcing herself to hold back the tears. Urging herself not to let the salty droplets escape her lids…Not wanting to show the breaking of her heart…Though, despite her greatest of efforts, a few manage to escape her shut lids, and trace down her lovely face._

 _Each one falling to land on the pristinely white carpet, and creates a miss formed dot to stain the ground's solid tone._

 **.-**


End file.
